Little Children
by Hammsters
Summary: "Didn't any of them understand? Ralph had to be taken care of, the sooner the better. They would see. Come tomorrow, every nuisance will have been eradicated." Freaky little drabbley-one shot about Roger in honor of Halloween.


**This is just a freaky little one-shot I wrote in study hall a few weeks ago, I thought it might be a good time to post it, seeing as Halloween is coming up. Enjoy!**

"Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment." The singer moved gracefully along the rows of caves and boulders, his footsteps softer than a whisper on the rock beneath his feet. The sky was pitch black, but he knew the terrain too well for this to matter. The two stumbling boys following him were less fortunate. "Come little children the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows.

Robert and Henry weren't entirely sure why they followed him. After all, it had been decided that they would wait until just before sunrise. That was always the plan. This hunt was far too important for them to be changing things around. So why did they follow?

"Follow dear children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows." His voice was unearthly. Always the best out of the choir, the highest of the older boys, but somehow it was not a child's voice. It was chilling, haunting, it crawled into your mind and stayed there, making you feel whatever he chose. It was _entrancing. _The hold it had on the choristers, the eerie silence it cast over them had always been a discomfort to their choir director. He was rarely allowed to sing in front of them alone.

"Weep not poor children, for life is this way." He recalled the feast, then the confrontation at Castle Rock. The murders. Feeling the vibrations of the rock tumbling down the cliff, hearing the crack of bone and the horrified silence, those things had been nice. But it wasn't satisfying. At the feast there had been screaming, shrieking, struggling. Blood had splattered across their skin and stained the sand. He closed his eyes and paused a moment, relishing the memory of it. And best of all, sweet, self-righteous little Simon was at last out of his hair. "Murdering beauty and passion."

"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions." He glanced sideways into the chief's cave as he passed it. Didn't Jack understand? Didn't any of them understand? Ralph had to be taken care of, the sooner the better. He could try to escape, but when had their prey ever been able to outrun him? They would see. Come tomorrow, every nuisance will have been eradicated. He smiled as he thought of the peace, the greatness he would bring to them. Perhaps they would not understand at first. Maybe they would look at him with fear and a hint of disgust, as they so often did nowadays. But he didn't care. They would see. Even if he had to make them, they would see. "Rest now my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet."

Most of them would see, he corrected himself, for Maurice had refused to come.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away." Twigs and leaves scratched at their ankles and dug into their feet as they continued into the forest. Robert and Henry had no idea where they were being led. "Into a land of enchantment." He had heard Ralph talking to them. Samneric, that is. They would be gone before day break as well. They knew where the enemy was and told no one. Luckily, he knew as well. Ahead, he saw a discoloration between the branches of a bush. Instead of bark and dirt, there was tanned skin. He smirked, gestured for Robert and Henry to follow, and, pushing away the branches, stooped over his prey. "Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." Ralph's eyes opened slowly, then widened at the sight of the hunter leaning over him, smiling childishly.

"Roger," he murmured, pushing himself back slowly. The dark-haired boy simply raised a finger to his lips and reached behind his back for the hunting knife that was secured under his belt.

"Sh."

**Okay, so it's not very long, and it's a little bit confusing in spots, but whatevs. In case you missed it, when it talks about Maurice and Samneric, Roger is implying that he'll kill them after Ralph, Samneric for keeping Ralph's location a secret, and Maurice for not following him. Hope you all liked it, please review!**


End file.
